brooklyn99fandomcom-20200222-history
NYPD employees
Commanding Officers Deputiy Commissioner Podolski Read full article on Deputy Commissioner Podolski Deputy Chief Gerber Deputy Chief Madeline Wuntch Read full article on Deputy Chief Wuntch Captain Ray Holt Read full article on Captain Holt Captain McGinley Read full article on Captain McGinley The 99th Precinct - 4th Floor Bullpen Employees Read full article on The 99th Precinct 4th Floor 'Sergeant Terry Jeffords' Read full article on Sergeant Jeffords 'Detective Jake Peralta' Read full article on Detective Peralta 'Detective Amy Santiago' Read full article on Detective Santiago 'Detective Rosa Diaz' Read full article on Detective Diaz 'Detective Charles Boyle' Read full article on Detective Boyle 'Detective Michael Hitchcock' Read full article on Detective Hitchcock 'Detective Scully' Read full article on Detective Scully 'Gina Linetti' Read full article on Gina Linetti Gina Linetti is the office administrative assistant and personal assistant to Captain Holt at the Nine-Nine. She is a civilian, not an officer of the NYPD. Gina is generally apathetic towards her job and is often seen on her phone during the work day. Detective Daniels In the pilot episode, Detective Daniels is described as being just as incompetent as Hitchcock and Scully. However, she is praised for her ability to make coffee. She can be seen at the detectives' morning briefing and when Terry begins introducing his squad the Holt. Detective Sidney Brown The desk opposite Boyle has a name plate with Det. Sidney Brown written on it https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fm-Pd1Z4myY. Detective Casey Cook A desk near Rosa has a name plate with Det. Casey Cook written on it . Weekend Crew Detective Lohank Detective Lohank sits at Rosa's desk on weekends. In The Apartment it is revealed that he shaves at her desk so frequently that he has jammed the R key of her computer keyboard with stubble. Charles and Rosa hatch a plan to get back at him and fill his locker with shaving cream and loose hair. After having a conversation with him, the detectives learn that Lohank is have marital problems with his wife, Nancy. She fell down the stairs a year prior, broke her back and became addicted to painkillers. To make matters worse, during a fight with his spouse the night before, Lohank stormed out and left the door ajar. Their dog Cinnamon escaped and was hit by a drunk driver. It is also revealed that he was recently diagnosed with prostate cancer. Once learning of Lohanks personal problems, Rosa and Charles rush to clean his locker. Detective Lohank is portrayed by actor, Matt Walsh. ]] Detective Kearns Kearns is Boyle's weekend deskmate. They have a good rapport and are known to leave each other presents at their shared desk. Other Officers Dr. Rossi Read full article on Dr. Rossi Dr. Rossi is a medical examiner at the Nine-Nine. She and Jake have a brief relationship during M.E. Time. Officer Deetmore Deetmore is a patrol officer at the Nine-Nine. In Fancy Brudgom, Rosa mentions that he assisted her at a recent crime scene. However, when reviewing the evidence that he bagged, Rosa discovers that he mislabeled the weapons recovered and almost filed the items with the wrong case. She attends the patrol officer's morning briefing and embarrasses Deetmore in front of his colleagues. Deetmore files an official complaint against Rosa and Holt orders her to apologize. Rosa eventually apologizes and offers to show him the proper way to file evidence. Deetmore's badge number is 7529. He is portrayed by actor, Kevin Bigley. ]] Desk Sergeant Hank While competing in The Jimmy Jab Games, Rosa tries to have a conversation with Hank without being recognized. Unfortunately, she finds his use of the word "sweetheart" offensive and her true identity is quickly revealed. Butt-Face Dave David is a cop that works on a floor below the detectives at the 99th precinct. In the episode Beach House, it is mentioned that Dave has recently shaved off his facial hair, revealing a clean-shaven face that resembled a butt. Captain Holt remarks that Dave is good at his job. Officer Lou During The Chopper, Lou is one of the officers in charge of guarding Reggie Bludsoe while he is being treated at the hospital. When Jake calls Lou to confirm that Bludsoe is still in custody, Lou informs him that Bludsoe is missing from his hospital bed. Major Crimes Unit ]] Detective Pembroke aka The Vulture Read full article on Detective Pembroke Detective Pembroke works for the Major Crimes division of the NYPD. There is tension between him and the detectives of the Nine-Nine, as Pembroke seems to repeatedly steal cases from them, often when they are already close to being solved. For this reason, he is nicknamed The Vulture by the Nine-Nine. Other Precincts working a case with Jake and Amy]] Detective Dave Majors Read full article on Detective Majors Detective Dave Majors is a member of the fictional 93rd Precinct. He is believed by Jake to be the best detective in the NYPD. Both Jake and Amy look up to him and jump at the chance to join him on a case. in tactical gear.]] Detective Teddy Wells Read full article on Detective Wells Teddy is a member of the fictional 82nd Precinct of the NYPD. He previously met Amy during a voluntary code training seminar, and reconnects with the detective during Tactical Village. Amy and Teddy develop a relationship but it eventually fizzles. Teddy appears to be a competent detective. He and his precinct complete the tactical training course in record time, though that record is immediately broken again by the Nine-Nine. Other Staff Ronald Ronald is the night janitor at the 99th precinct. In 48 Hours it is mentioned that he steals hand sanitizer from employees desks to drink while on the job. References